


Just An Average Family

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [135]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Horror Tropes, Implied gore/ghosts/haunting/curses/horror child tropes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: Every horror movie trope happening to Roman and Remus at once, especially Remus. Anxceit parents because they feel best equipped to deal with that. Bonus points for transboy Remus and nonbinary Janus.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [135]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Just An Average Family

Janus sighs as they unlock the door to the house, dragging the demonically screeching child along after them. Literally demonically screeching, not just the metaphor; Remus’ voice is triple-layered and bassy as he throws the tantrum, but Janus just tugs him inside and closes the door. The neighbours will complain- they always do- but there’s not much Janus or their husband can do about it. They’re just cursed.

Virgil’s theory is it started when a witch cursed his ancestors on the male line, that all second sons are to be in some way cursed. He likes to say his grandmother claimed they were descended from the original second son; Cain himself, but Virgil doesn’t believe that one personally. 

They’d expected it to skip him, in any case. Roman and Remus are adopted, and Remus, slightly younger than his twin, is trans, which had just been a happy accident when they’d found out rather than a requirement, but no; the curse came along anyway and here they are; two months into raising their little cliches. 

Roman is just a bonus. Maybe it’s a twin thing, maybe it’s a haunted orphanage thing (Virgil’s theory, again); they never did hear from the place ever again and Janus isn’t so sure they want to google it. Just in case.

“I want **donuts**!” Remus shrieks, throwing himself onto the ground and flailing around wildly. Roman, sat on the couch watching a TV screen of just static (Janus doesn’t ask, they just don’t) glances at his brother and sniffs disdainfully. 

“Donuts are for good boys. You’re bad.”

When Remus’ head then starts to turn too far around Janus makes the executive decision to Not Let That Happen and picks the boy up, holding his face firmly so it can’t twist and ignoring his sharp-toothed pout. “No owl impressions, Remus, we talked about this. If you go wash up and behave for dinner you might be allowed a donut afterwards. But you have to eat your greens.”

“Oh hey babe,” Virgil smiles tiredly, descending the stairs. “Stains in the bathroom showed up again, but they’re clean now. Roman had another trance, it was from a girl called... what was her name Ro?”

“Jessica,” Roman calls back, still focused on the static. 

Virgil nods. “Jessica. She seemed fine once we promised her we wouldn’t move the creepy doll in the attic.”

“Oh brilliant,” Janus replies, genuinely pleased. It’s not often they can resolve their... interesting daily experiences so cleanly. There’s still a tinge of red on the master bedroom wall they can’t get off, even after several layers of new paint and a professional cleaning crew. “Well I’ve got dinner if you want to supervise Remus-cleans-himself time?”

Their husband gives them a peck on the cheek on the way past to follow their second son, no longer sounding demonic but apparently chatting to an unseen entity, and Janus goes to get dinner ready. 

Just an average family evening.


End file.
